That's just the way it is
by Eikothepsycho
Summary: Crow X Seto with Ren bashing - That's a warning!


After I got a comment on my CrowXSeto doujinshi that Ren is sooo~ nice and shy and would never say anything bad I decided to write this fanfic. I couldn't stop myself.

**Warning:** Crow X Seto with Ren bashing! Don't blame me if you read it, it's your own fault.

If you find a mistake you can keep it :D

* * *

"Leave Seto alone!" Ren shouted.

She crossed her rather thin arms in front of her chest. Crow shrugged and grinned. The silverhaired girl grumbled angrily because the robot in front of her didn't care about what she was saying.

"I wished I hadn't told Seto that he just had to remove the empty batteries and put in new ones!"

"But you have and now leave ME alone!"

Crow turned around and stretched himself. He was glad that his best friend didn't forget about him and brought him back to life after he had "died".

Right after he was revived, Seto told Ren about how he had met Crow and how they became best friends. The girl didn't hide how uncomfortable she was and how much she disliked the black haired boy. But Seto just noticed that her behavior had changed. He didn't ask why though since she became strange once a month and he didn't want to think more than necessary about it.

Seto, who had a rather deep sleep, still hadn't woke up from their small fight. It seemed that Ren and Crow didn't care about it at this moment.

Usually Ren was silent and shy but after the shock of having been an important part of an experiment had vanished she became more impulsive and possessing over Seto.

"Who do YOU think you are?" she screamed, glaring at Crow.

"You know who I am. I'm his best friend. And before you can start raging again about why I kissed him: I really like him. He had kissed me back until he noticed that this was his first kiss. He NEVER told me he didn't like it!"

"You forced it on him!"

"I initiated it. There's a difference between that"

"If you don't stop hitting at him..."

"Then what? Will you cling more onto him than you do already? I wonder if you haven't noticed by now: He's uncomfortable!"

"He's uncomfortable because he's nervous. And guess why he's nervous! That's because he loves me and doesn't know what to do"

"No. That's because you're too clingy. I'm wondering why you still let him go for a pee alone without complaining!"

Ren glared at him once again.

"If you weren't here we'd be a couple already!"

Crow laughed, ignoring that Seto was shifting slightly.

"Ah, you think so? What do you want to do with him, huh?" Ren blushed slightly.

"Well... everything that normal couples do. We were holding hands before so next will be kissing and..." her face turned into a tomato. Crow's face instead would've turned blueish if it could.

"You don't even think about that! Seto would never do that with you"

"Do you really think so? That's what couples do!"

"But you aren't a couple and he'd never fuck you!"

Ren twitched a bit because of Crow's choice of words. He continued: "I haven't seen any condoms in months. I'm sure there are none left that would keep you from getting pregnant!"

This sentence was the first one that Seto got completely. He had just woken up some seconds ago and starred at a tree right in front of him, trying to get into his brain what these two were talking about.

"B-But... why do you think that I don't want to have a child with Seto?"

"Geez, you're so stupid!" grumbled Crow and shook his head in disbelief. "It's not always about what you want! Seto wouldn't want to have children at all. He'd respect the life of a small human being too much to let him be alone after his or her parents died!"

The silver haired girl looked at the ground, holding her tears back as well as she could. She knew that Crow's words weren't that odd but she didn't want a robot to move her to tears. She opened her mouth a bit to answer something. Of course Crow noticed that and decided to say something that'd shut her up for a while.

"If Seto has the urge to have sex I'd fuck him or let him fuck me as much as he wants. I'll tell him this when I have occasion to do that"

"You don't have to..." Seto sat himself up but avoided looking at both of them "I got everything!"

Crow and Ren looked at him in shock mixed with embarrassment. Ren didn't know what to say at all while Crow simply said: "Sorry for waking you up!"

He didn't regret what he said to Ren. Seto shook his head, telling him that it was okay.

He got up slowly, taking a deep breath. The brown haired boy walked up to Ren and took her hands. She blushed and Seto smiled slightly but his smile vanished soon.

"I'm honored that you love me but... Crow was right"

Red eyes narrowed as he said that and he added quickly because he didn't want to hurt her longer than necessary: "With everything! I like you, but as a friend! And I don't want any children to be born in a world of darkness and loneliness. Even if there are other people alive... we can't be sure about this!".

Ren slapped Seto's hands away and turned around sobbing.

"I'm at the river... I need to be alone for a while..."

"Take care..."

She just told him to stop with a wave of her hand. Both boys looked at her while she walked away.

Crow looked at Seto who was looking at the ground by now scratching nervously at his head.

"You really know what your best friend is feeling..."

"Of course. You're so nice it's obvious what you'd do!"

"I'm predictable?" Seto looked a bit hurt.

"Nah, that's not what I meant. You're just no ego-asshole!"

"Thanks Crow..." he leaned on Crow's shoulder.

"No problem"

They stood there in silence for a while but Crow couldn't stand the silence for too long and just before he wanted to say something Seto tossed in "If you really mean it I'll accept the offer you made..."

Crow grinned and put his arm around Seto's shoulder "You now me as well as I do so you can tell that I meant it!"

Seto blushed and nodded. His lips started to form a small smile.


End file.
